Demon Hunt
by bwdemon
Summary: Only Naru knows what pain is. She trained with the Kyuubi since 6 years of age, but everyone has a softer side. Is revealing that softer side a mistake? A song fic, but done slightly different. I'm straying from the traditional song fic, so bare with me. Based off of the vocaloid "Witch Hunt". oocnaruto femnaruto SasuNaru : Will probably be re-written at some point
1. Chapter 1

**I had an idea for this fanfic. This is a song fic, but different from what everyone else does. I've never seen anyone else do this kind of song fic, so bare with me. This is a multi-chapter song fic. I'm not talking just one or two chapters either, so again. Hang in there. I was listening to a song and the idea sprung up out of no where. For my purposes Naruto is a girl named Naru. And for any of you out there who like a good vocaloid: the song I'm basing it off of is titled "Witch Hunt".**

 **I don't own Naruto, if I did, than Sasunaru would've been cannon and I would have as much paper work as the hokage.**

"Speech"

 _Thoughts_

 **Song**

'Kyuubi and Naru covering'

It was a horrifying experience, so of course leave it up to the haters to jump on an opportunity like this. Sakura stood in the middle of town, the busiest hour of day and called out to the crowd, " **Come now, gather around. Behold such a saddening tale. Come now, leave not behind your handkerchief, it may keep you well.** "

And so the story begins.

 **One time, long, long ago. There lived a young witch in the land.**

Naru ran through the streets. She was six at this time, but she was also mature for her age. She understood what it meant to be alone. What it meant to live in a cruel world. The crowd behind her was growing slowly, so she did what she always did... She ran. The crowd only screamed "DEMON" and "WITCH" at her. She didn't understand why all of this was happening. She couldn't understand what she had done. The crowd eventually caught her. The beat her without mercy, then they left her to die in the cold.

At the age 12 Naru was delighted to be a ninja. She was achieving her dreams. There was only one bad thing... The people she was grouped with. There was infamous duck's-ass and there was pink-fan-girl. And then there was the teacher. A whole different story. Kakashi-sensei. Always late, but because he was her teacher there was nothing they could do about it. Well... She _could_ beat him into oblivion, but that would give away her darkest secret.

Saskuke Uchiha was considered the prince of the school, maybe the village. Naru always thought that he could take his duck butt and shove it up his ass. Irony, huh? At age 16 was when things started to change between them. Sasuke, having killed Itachi and Orochimaru, had to settle down and revive the clan. Sakura was all over hime. Naru would always just snort in disgust.

"Get a room, would you?" Naru calls over her shoulder. Team 7 is standing on the bridge. It is very odd, like the good ol' days. They all decided to gather for a small get together and they are waiting for Kakashi. Naru heard Sakura clinging to Sasuke, and quite frankly it hurt her ears listening to a high pitched voice.

"Jealous?" Sasuke's voice is smug.

"No, just disgusted that you and your slut are going at it again... Then again, I do pity the poor girl. She doesn't know that she's being led on by a playboy, now does she?" Naru looks at Sakura (who was tuned out) with disgust and pity.

Sasuke scoffs. Naru decides to not even bother with the two. Zoning out, Naru starts up a conversation with Kyuubi.

'Hey little buddy, what's up?' He's annoyed that Naru called him little.

'Oddly enough, I remember being over 10 times your height'

'Okay... Does this work: My cute buddy?' He growls again.

'I'm not cute.'

Naru giggles. Sakura and Sasuke look at her, confused. Naru throws a glare in their direction. They don't need to know. Her whole life since she was six, she was trained by Kyuubi, so all they've ever done is drag her down. She never told them anything. She never found them worthy.

Kakashi finally arrives. "Kaka. I almost left for ramen without you." She gives him a hard glare. Even Kakashi is slightly unnerved with the red seeping into Naru's eyes.

"Eh heh heh... It won't happen again?" Naru continues to glare. Even Sasuke has to admit he is impressed.

As they trek to the ramen stand, Naru's forehead protector falls to the ground. The knot had become undone. Naru, immediately bends down to pick it up, only to bump heads with Sasuke who was bending down to pick it up for her. It was a comical sight really. Naru and Sasuke immediately started their squabble.

Sakura never noticed before, but come to think about it, Sasuke only ever said more than one word to Naru. Naru and Sasuke fought a lot, but the only thing that the Uchiha would say to anyone else who provokes him is 'hn'. Ino noticed Sakura as the two argued and whispered "What's up with that bitch and my husband?" Sakura could only stand and stare. The nerve of Ino calling Sasuke HER husband.

She responded anyways. " **Ah, yes. She came to love a young prince, so the story goes.** " Sakura intentionally set Naru up to be a bad person who had just hurt "her" Sasuke. Ino, after all, would go on immediate offence. And so she did.

Ino and Sakura both beat on Naru, pissing her off. At that point she just called over her shoulder as she stormed off, "Screw Team 7... Screw other people!" She was the only one who understood why all those people glared at her, why no one was her friend. Why she was alone... and most of all, she was the only one who understood how to live alone.

"Don't bother coming after me" She added as a last though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Um, wow. I am happy that I actually got views on this! The song I'm basing this off of has actually made it into one of my favorite songs. I know that this isn't necessarily written well, so I'm going to end up re-writing the whole thing later. As it is, I will continue writing this as my own little drabble. I am aware that there are many typos and is a clumsy story, but this is just my own little drabbling and idea. Think of this as a rough draft if you will. I hope you enjoy it either way. :)**

 **Naruto is not owned by me... if you didn't already get the note in the last chapter.**

"Speech"

 _Thoughts_

 **Song**

'Kyuubi and Naru conversing'

Sasuke was disappointed to say the least. He had come to enjoy the small arguments that Naru and he had. The oddest thing was that the one girl who didn't like him, was the one he had fallen for. Life is a dick, isn't it?  
So that begs the question, why didn't he follow her?

Sakura and Ino were on him like dogs on scraps of meat. Both clung and screamed at him. Kakashi, on the other hand, was already going to find Naru. Sasuke wanted to follow him... wanted to follow her. But he didn't.

Naru kept walking. Her walking was at some other's run. Kakashi came up behind her. She didn't care.

"Ya know, I think that you would find that you would enjoy life more if you opened up to people," Kakashi said simply.

"Ya know, I think that you would find that you would live life longer if you left me alone," Naru retaliated.

"Agressive much?"

"Nosy much?"

"Why must you oppose everyone? You need _someone_ in your life to support you."

"Why do you care? It's not as though some prince in shining armor is just going to fall in love with me like a fairy tale," Naru was already ready to end the conversation.

"It's not as though that's false if Sasuke's a prince," Kakashi could almost think he got away with muttering that, but Naru glared at him.

"Care to repeat that?" Kakashi shuddered at the icy glare she sent him.

Naru left. Simply. Kakashi let her go, after all, who was he to stop her?

Naru decided along the way to her apartment to get Ichiraku's ramen. One of the few joys of life.

The atmosphere was warm and inviting, how they managed to do that to a stand, she'd never know. Her two 'less hated than the rest people' welcomed her warmly. She immediately ordered a bowl of miso ramen. As she drank the ramen unceremoniously, she noticed that she wasn't the only shinobi at the ramen place. Sasuke saw her as soon as she walked in, and finally had the nerve to follow.

"Can I sit here?" Sasuke asked Naru.

"It may be hard to sit with a stick up your ass, but you can try," She didn't even sugarcoat it. Sasuke sits down anyways. The two sit silently for a while.

Sasuke once again, spoke up. "So, why do you do all of this hard work?"

"No one likes me. No one loves me. To put it blandly, you are asking a fox for where it's prey hides. You ask for secrets." Now that, Sasuke didn't expect. He decides to rephrase/retry in a different question.

"What do you want out of the future?"

Naru looks at him sharply. "I want what I don't have. That's the only thing people will ever work for." Once again. A cryptic answer. "May I inquire what you want out of the future?"

Sasuke was surprised to say the least. He wasn't expecting her to be interested in his future, then again, she was full of surprises. She was the only girl his age that didn't care about his heritage.

"I want to revive my clan," Itachi was dead. So was Orochimaru. Akastuki was taken care of, so the nations were at peace. This only caused an issue for Naru, who constantly craved blood.

Naru laughed at him. Not the creepy laugh, but a genuine laugh. "So your only goal in life is to knock up a girl?" She smirked at him after catching her breath. "That was a good laugh though. I'll tip you off, everyone except me would be willing to be married to you, so find someone you love and achieve your goals. Maybe the soft moments in life will let you become someone your proud of," _as for me, I'll never be happy, so find happiness if you can_. Sasuke looked surprised for a few seconds, but he responded anyways.

"I have someone in mind. I'll take it slow. She's not the most trusting, but I'm going to make her mine." He seemed so firm in his goal. "Have an idea who it is?"

Naru shrugged. "How am I supposed to know anything about feelings?"

He leaned over to her and whispered, "It's you."

Naru, startled, jolted back. She was blushing a crimson shade, but her expression was the most startling thing. Sasuke couldn't help but stare. She had an expression of surprise, but more so of something odd. Perhaps hope?  
"You'll never have me. No one is capable of loving me. You would need magic to make me love the likes of you."

Sasuke smirked. " **No need for a magic to stop time, no spell can achieve what I feel.** I expect you will also feel the same way after I have my way with you."

'Damn, Kit. That sounded kinky.'

'Shut it you worthless fox'

'Don't worry I won't peek while you two mate'

'Damn pervert'

"You won't ever feel like that. I won't either. However, feel free in your endeavors to court me. Don't blame me though, when you can't win a simple game of love," She shot a withering glare. Naru couldn't honestly say she cared what others did, but might as well spice up love, right?

With that Naru stood up and walked away, leaving Sasuke grinning like a fool.


	3. Chapter 3

**This probably isn't a big thing to you guys, but for me it's huge: This story has been enjoyed by even a few people. As a new writer, the views, comments, favorites, anything really, is really big for me. I am genuinely happy that people enjoy reading this, if you made it this far in the story, I thank you.  
I'm going to try to upload more because of how short the chapters are. **

**Thanks for the support!  
***********************************************************************************************************

"Speech"

 _thoughts_

'Kyuubi and Naru conversing'

* * *

Many people were shocked to find Sasuke following Naru everywhere. They all whispered, some shouted, but the worst was always the fangirls. Sakura couldn't do anything about Sasuke falling for Naru. Naru continued on like normal, but she found after a while that Sasuke wasn't a bad sparring partner. That didn't mean she felt anything for him.

Sasuke, on the other hand, could only sit helplessly as his infatuation grew. He first started noticing the small things... that only made him love her more. She kept living her life, he kept following hers. Months passed, but Sasuke grew impatient. All of his attempts to woo her just just brushed off.

Sitting at Ichiraku's, Sasuke and Naru ate their ramen. Not much was spoken, but Naru had grown considerably kinder to Sasuke. She knew, however, that no one could love a monster like her. So she let all his words fall upon deaf ears and an empty heart.

"Ya know, Naru. I've been thinking," Sasuke said, breaking the silence.

"I'm glad there is something going on in that big head of yours," Naru smirked.

"Ha ha. I'm serious though. When I'm with you... Everyday I-" He stumbled a bit on his words.

"You shouldn't say empty words, they mean nothing as long as you don't mean them," Naru frowned, glancing at Sasuke's expression.

"I feel **love bounding through every hour,** and **joy lights a new day** ," Sasuke breathed out in one breath.

"I..." Naru faded off as she saw his expression. She only nodded slightly, leaving Sasuke confused.

 _Maybe I can find joy in a miserable world..._ Naru looked at Sasuke. "Maybe," Is all she said.

* * *

The first moment Naru was without Sasuke, Sakura jumped out. "YOU! HOW DARE YOU TRY AND SEDUCE MY FUTURE HUSBAND!" The banshee screamed, causing a scene. Sakura grabbed Naru's shirt and whispered in her ear, "I will get you back, devil spawn, I will get you back for all those tricks you are playing. A demon isn't worth love!" Naru did the first thing she could think of. She punched Sakura right in the stomach.

Naru turned around as she was walking away and called out, "A banshee like you is worse than the devil himself."

* * *

The changes were small at first. The Rookie 9 barely noticed at first, but then came the big changes.

First, she started unconsiously looking for Sasuke when he wasn't with her. She started to open up to Sasuke. Where she was dark, mysterious, and depressing before; now she was only mysterious. Several other changes were seen.

Then the big changes: Naru seemed to smile more. She started to actually talk to people rather than giving them her clipped answers; She would invite them for ramen, rather than berating them for asking to go with her. Naru started to invite others to spar with her as well, but then quickly stopped after realizing that she kept accidentally beating them up too badly. All in all, she was nicer and opened up more.

* * *

All good things come to an end. There was an era where everything seemed to click. Sakura was out of the way, training for once, the Rookie 9 got along, Sasuke wasn't an ass, and Naru wasn't 'Miss Independent' (yes, Kelly Clarkson XD). Of course though, nothing gold can stay. (Yes, Robert Frost)

The first thing they heard was the laughter, then, they heard the angered yells. It is easy to say that Naru was the strongest one of them, but all the fangirls caught her in her sleep. They heard of what had been happening. About how Naru and Sasu were finally together. And now there was hell to pay.

They tied her hands, so she couldn't make any jutsu signs. Sakura, the ring leader, bound her in chains.

 _ **Tied me down to a cross, I look longing at the sky.**_ _How pathetic can I get?_ In the center of the village, Naru was hanging from the wooden cross, hay burning at her feet. Logs soon started to catch fire.

" **PENITENCE OF YOUR CRIMES! PENITENCE AND YOUR LIFE!"** The crowd shouted. They had always hated her, but the dam of hatred broke. _What did I do wrong?_ Naru thought. _Why me?_

The main event begun.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my second time writing this... I forgot to save the first time... ;-;.  
I forgot to bring this up earlier, so I'll say it now XD: I don't care if you flame my story, because if it hurts, then it has an element of truth. I wanted to point out, however, that I always write for the ideas, rather than the grammar or spelling. **

**I don't own Naruto, if I did, I would be bathing in money.**

"Speech"

 _thoughts_

'Kyuubi and Naru conversing'

* * *

The news spread like a wildfire. The demon is being burned at the stake.

Rookie 9 (now 7) was there in a flash. ANBU also arrived, but much to Rookie 7's dismay, to support the burning of the demon. They found Sakura, standing at the front, shouting to the crowd as Naru was starting to be burned. She made eye contact with each of the Rookie 7, but her eyes said it all. _Let me be._

' **If I pray, who will hear? I am drowning in their cheers!** ' She found it ironic that they wanted to hear her beg for her life, yet, their cries were so loud, you wouldn't be able to hear a rock concert.

'Kit, I told you. You trusted this village, but they betrayed you. **Devotion turned to dusty tombs.** Ironic, isn't it?'

'Indeed it is fox, indeed it is, but I hope you realize that **if my love was just a curse then I have only tears to shed** , right?'

'Kit, you have such a heart. How can you still love him? How can you still love anything?'

Naru gazed at the marred sky.

'I guess I can only hope for a miracle. I really do love him, but not the village,' She looked at the Rookie 7 fighting their way to the front of the crowd. _There are always those who are worth loving though._

Sakura looked out to the crowd, it was big, but she wanted to make Naru feel her worst.

"TELL HER WHAT YOU WANT!" Sakura shouted at the crowd.

" **PENITENCE FOR YOUR CRIMES! PENITENCE AND YOUR LIFE!** " The crowds deafening roar was in sync.

Sakura turned to look at Naru, but what she saw made her jump. Naru glared down at her. "If it makes you feel better, then fine. **Let it light, Let it burn out bright and with it all your spite!** " Naru looked over at the crowd, "LIGHT YOUR SPITE ON FIRE AND BURN IT TO APPEASE YOURSELVES! I DON'T C-ARE!" her last words were choked slightly. The Rookie 7 looked up in shock. She couldn't mean it, right?

The crowd roared with approval. Her anger only appeared to fuel the rebellion more. They were truly out for blood.

Blood curling screams of agony filled the air. Sakura had a cruel glint in her eyes, sending shivers down some people's spines.

" **Feel now the weight of death, and soon!** " Sakura spat the words at Naru, smirking as the mob called out in joy.

* * *

Sasuke was soon at the front of the crowd, calling out to Naru. "Naru! Listen to me!" Naru continued to hyperventilate. " **Come now! Open your eyes, look up to the flames in the sky!** Just focus on breathing!" Sasuke was frantic.

Sakura gropes at Sasu's arm. "Yes he's right you know, but when you look up...remember this!" She laughs cruelly as Sasuke shakes her off his arm. " **Come now** , you can't believe everything will be alright. When you gaze at the sky, **do not forget those embers are the final judge** ,"

* * *

Sakura looks down at the crowd, she decides that she should say those were the rumors, not the truth.

"This however, is how it actually went, **One day, long, long ago. There lived a young witch in the land, Ah yes, She came to trick a young prince**..."

At this time however, Sasuke happened to be crossing her path. **_Or so the story goes_** He thought to himself.

" **She kept all of the magic out of sight, how else do you achieve what what you feel**?" The crowd murmured their agrees, Sasuke becoming more enraged by the marred version of the tale.

" **Love burning the final hour. SHE'LL LIGHT A NEW DAY!** " Pinky laughed mockingly, remembering the very night all of it happened.

* * *

Naru was still shaking slightly, no longer sure of if she should look up or not.

" **Hear the witch crying louder as she's tied up to her eyes**?" Sakura was ecstatic about her luck. She could finally end Naru soon. Any second really. The crowd startied chanting.

" **Penitence of your crimes! Penitence and your life!** "

"Look at this low life! **Right before** she dies, **shouting curses that may take away your life**! If you as me, that's just **virtue you** ," She points at Naru, her skin darkening with ash, " **couldn't keep, turn to vice!** " The crowd chants louder.

Naru kept screaming, her skin melting off her body. She gasped out breaths, her body shaking from pain. " **If my love was just a curse then I have only tears to shed**!"

The crowd refused to listen. " **We will do what we must! Let it all turn to dust**!" The Sasu fan-club started a new chant, the words rippling through the crowd.

Sakura turned to face the crowd smuggly. Sasuke, however, was trying to reach Naru. She grabbed his arm. making him face her. " **Let it light, let it burn out bright,** **we only do what's right**. There was **no hand to help her find her way.** "

Sasuke sighed, he knew it wasn't going to end well. He looked at the ignorant faces of the crowd, at the cruel faces of the fan-club, and at the proud face of Sakura. And he lost it.

" **Can't believe all the fools I see!** " Everyone gasped. They really couldn't believe that he was taking sides with... it. Sakura is about to say something, but Sasu had quite enough of her. " **You fed them dirty lies!** " Her lip quivers.

"I-I'm doing it all for you! You won't have to deal with h-her curse anymore!" She gained the courage to talk back to a very angry Sasuke with a blazing sharingan.  
"You'll see" She whispered.

"Look, everyone! The witch has tricked him into thinking it's love! What do you all have to say about that?" She looked at Naru smugly. Naru had severe burns, where her skin wasn't blistered, it was black. Kyuubi kept her conscious, only making it worse, yet she knew that if she slept here, she would never wake up. Somewhere between the hazy lines of her story, she heard the crowed roar again, however faintly. " **Penitence for your crimes. Penitence and your life**..."

Rookie 7 looked up, eyes wide. The scene seemed to unfold in a matter of seconds, but all they could think about is how horrific it all is.

' **Searing flames rising higher as the sun begins to die**... is this where it ends?' Kyuubi wondered, 'at least it is quite beautiful...'

'Stupid fox, freaking help me... please' In her mindscape, Naru could still feel the throb of consciousness, something she dared to want to forget.

It seemed so distant, that Naru couldn't help but wonder if it was relevant. "Feel now the weight of death and soon..." It sounded like a whisper in howling winds.

* * *

Memories flooded her mind.

Sasuke smirked. " **No need for a magic to stop time, no spell can achieve what I feel.** I expect you will also feel the same way after I have my way with you."

"I feel **love bounding through every hour,** and **joy lights a new day** ," Sasuke breathed out in one breath.

* * *

As Naru's figure went limp, no one seemed to notice the smile that played on her lips. " **Tie me tight to a cross.**.. Or I may run away... **I look longing at the sky** , but you've burned my wings so I can't fly..." A soft giggle escapes her mouth.

" **Penitence of your crimes! Penitence and your life!** "

Sasuke, didn't notice, he was wallowing, for what he believed he had lost. _**If I pray who will hear? I am drowning in their cheers.** How noisy... How obnoxious..._ He looks down at the small puddle of tears.

' **Devotion turned to dusty tombs** kit... I'm sorry for encouraging you kit, I more than anyone should've warned you to keep your distance...' Kyu's voice was fierce, but both were ready to leave. They didn't want to hurt anyone, but there's a limit to everything.

' **If my love was just a curse then I have only tears to shed** ,' Naru replied in her head. Externally however, her blacked skin looked demonic as she cackled.

" **Penitence of your crimes. Penitence and your life!** "

" **LET IT LIGHT, LET IT BURN OUT BRIGHT AND CHOKE ON ALL YOUR SPITE!** " Naru laughed at the people. Sasu, looked up genuinely surprised... He had never known her to be so cruel with her words. A dark red chakra covered her body. The sight was horrifying. She broke the chains, sending burning wood flying everywhere. Buildings caught fire, people caught fire, but most of all, Naru's chakra looked like fire.

" **NO GOD CAN HELP HER FIND HER WAY**!" Sakura screamed before fleeing, looking for cover.

She leaped, **like a flame burning bloody red and tearing into sky** , her figure soared above everyone's as she fled as well.

The echoes, however, still called out. She could hear it in her mind, and it drover her insane. " **Penitence of your crimes. Penitence and your life.** "

As she was about to exit, she caught wiff of Sasuke following her. She turned around, looking much like a demon, but spoke to him anyways. " **Take these tears, tell their story and please don't forget to cry** , if you loved me however, you won't follow me."

Naru could practically hear Sakura from the other side of the village. "No one will trust you now. **Feel now the weight of death and lies**!"

So Naru left, gone without a trace, except for the burning village left in her wake.


	5. Finé

... And that's a wrap. I hope you guys liked it!

I'm still on the fence about this song style, but if you want me to do more of these type of song fics, please tell me! I will try to keep updating, but it may be quite a while, as school has been hectic this year.

If you have any suggestions please tell me! And to fit with every other fanfic writer: Please rate and review! :D


End file.
